


浮士德博士/Doctor Faustus

by Roy_1007



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roy_1007/pseuds/Roy_1007
Summary: 迈克尔第一次遇见泰德的时候，他吐了自己一身。
Relationships: Michael Carter/Ted Kord
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

蛾子扑腾着从闪烁的路灯下逃逸，偶然窜出的火花和电流声让灯泡听起来像个坏掉了的发条玩具。迈克尔看着那些薄薄的翅翼垂直地投下挥不去的烦人阴影，像碎纸片般盘旋在他的头顶。

他踩着脆弱的初雪，像是有无数柔软的冰花在他陷在浅浅积雪中的脚边绽放。那些从容的破裂声让他有些焦躁，不知道是否应该把眼睛重新放回泰德身上。后者现在正检查着手上的设备，操作面板发出的淡蓝色光亮就这样镶进了他的眸底。

“好了。”泰德轻点手臂上的校准器，收回那一片异样的霓虹，“我刚刚对接上了JLI总部的信号，这样我们就能第一时间收到警报了。”

他以蓝甲虫的身份与自己相处的时间应该更多，以至于有时候迈克尔会忘记护目镜下的那双眼睛居然是这样的颜色——悄无声息的蓝像一潭冻结的湖，在不经意呵出的吐息中化成了奔流的河。

“好冷。”于是迈克尔心不在焉地答道。

雪花飘摇着坠落，直到它周遭升温，在泰德的鼻尖上倏然地消融。他用指节用力地蹭了蹭鼻稍，蹭得那一小块皮肤有些发红，然后笑着对迈克尔说，“小心着凉，老骨头。”

迈克尔拎着的冰啤酒隔着袋子触到他的小腿，旋即更胜这寒冬的冷意沿着四通八达的神经蔓延上来，一路析出渗人的刺痛。但他毫不在意，只是在眼睫绒毛般的阴影下找到那潮兮兮的蓝，在千万处朦胧的雪花中喷薄。

几乎是刻意的举措，迈克尔迅速地收回目光，像是以不屑回敬泰德玩笑话似的嘘寒问暖，“你确定盯梢的时候跑出来没事吗？”

“拜托，你以为我刚刚在忙活什么。”褐发人用手肘戳了戳迈克尔，有些不满地皱起了眉头。然而后者此时正四处张望，显然并不打算听他的回话。

“呃，你在干嘛？”

“看看有没有人。”

泰德似懂非懂地朝四面看去，两点的街道陷在一爿柔软灼烁的白雪中，与黑色浇筑的无垠夜晚缄默地角斗。他刚想回以否定的答案，转头就会上一阵凌风，猛地将他额前细碎的发丝吹起。

戴着飞行戒指的迈克尔漂浮在泰德面前，而脚下的积雪被突然卷起的气流打翻，像流驰的砂砾，朝他身后远远地滚去。他低着头向泰德伸出手，“要载你一程吗？可以让你坐副驾。”

“你知道吗，我已经有点想念我的臭虫了。”泰德愤愤道，但还是接过迈克尔的手，趁着那双手给予的向上力道稳当地跃入他的怀中，戒指的力量带着他们朝他伊利诺伊州的家启程。

他们周身的气流冲破无瑕的天际与落雪，像一道霸道横亘的烈焰。街区在眼前变了又变，迈克尔难得安静没有指责他又变重，一呼一吸轻轻地扫过他的耳际，又与迎面扑来的寒风抵牾殆尽。

在这样的飞行中，时间像是刚刚他们穿过的那抹纤长的云一样停止了流动，于是时间以外的一切都被放大——交尾虫般相连的马路和天盖，深夜嘉年华中洒了遍地的杜松子酒，以及肌肤与肌肤紧贴之处的温度。这种极其糟糕的黏腻感就像融化在手上的冰淇淋，让人忍不住想要用舌尖舐去。

泰德知道那种感觉几乎就在唇边，只稍张口就会淌得满地。但他寻不到可以托出一切的契机，亦不知道他们中间是否有允许这种感觉存在的余地。一边胡闹一边犯险，充当英雄又借此赚得盆满钵盈，他们总是能把毫不相干的东西混在一起，像是泥与婚纱，玩笑与爱情。

他循着雪吹来的方向看去，只看到迈克尔金色的头发在平静稳当的气流中轻轻飘摇，夹着几瓣落单的雪花，近乎织成一片脆弱的白鬓。迈克尔的手环在他的腰际，就算是挚友，这个距离也实在过于亲密。

就在泰德盯得入神的时候，眼朝着前方的迈克尔却冷不丁道了一句，“我的侧脸就那么好看吗？”

那句话比起迈克尔招牌的调笑更像带着一种平白无故的温柔，泰德在其中犹豫了几秒才匆忙撤下自己的目光。

“别自恋了伙计，我是在替你的英年早秃担心好吗？”语毕就听到身边的人发出一声极其不屑的“哼”，跟平常又别无二致。而自己满心充斥的被抓个正着随即搪塞的窝囊，和成功蒙混过关那一点点侥幸，只将适才浮起的所有情愫一并拆吃入腹。

一阵的沉默后，他们到达了目的地。迈克尔落地时的力度掀开了门口那层薄薄的积雪，裸露出一片赤地。泰德看着他扑向那张矮矮的长沙发，像个小孩子一样蹬掉脚上的靴子。从墙上的红色毛挂毯，到桌上压瘪的啤酒罐，木头和尘埃的味道沿着所有事物倾泻而下，且愈发汹涌。

他站在这番光景之中，时间好像在脚下收缩，汇成一个虚实不定的点。那种恍惚让他觉得周遭的一切都在摇晃，像是被一股无名的浪潮吞吐，下一秒就会被高高抛起，在海岸上摔成一片废墟。

泰德却觉得无比怀念。


	2. Chapter 2

迈克尔第一次见到泰德那天是在纽约小巷里的某个酒吧门口。

事情起因于他在家里的冰箱上找到的一张便利贴，上面写着晚上十点到维克托酒吧*赴约。当然这些醉酒医生处方单式笔迹证明了它出于卡特家族成员手笔，只是有一点很奇怪——他不记得自己什么时候写过这张便利贴。

总之他准时到了，还穿着当天下午在沃尔玛新买的棒球服。没准约会对象是他梦游时在相亲网站搭上线的金发女郎呢。他想着，走进小巷尽头那个霓虹闪烁的维克托酒吧，坐到吧台前从左往右数第三张椅子上，按照便利贴上的说明点了一杯苹果马提尼。

酒保戴着一顶破旧的牛仔帽，看起来颇有些西部风情。一个小时后，迈克尔对这家酒吧跛腿的高脚凳乃至头顶灯泡一一进行了诸如此类的评价，酒保第三次询问他是不是在等人时，他的约会对象还没有一点现身的迹象。

为了不让自己看起来像是被放鸽子的可怜人，迈克尔大摇大摆地走出了酒吧，临走前还不忘告诉酒保他的帽子很好看。刚踏出门槛的时候，他就被迎面撞上自己胸脯的褐发老兄吐了一身。

那一刻他仿佛看到迈克尔·卡特的名字跃居美国悲惨故事日榜第一。

那哥们把他的衣服上下糟蹋了一通之后就整个人搭在自己身上一动不动了。迈克尔以他引以为傲的八块腹肌发誓，这身酒气八条街外都能闻到。这下他刚买的棒球服八成是报废了。

虽然骂街的冲动就在嘴边，但他现在正以一种奇怪的姿势站在酒吧门口，进门的客人看他们的眼神让他觉得再不挪开就会有人准备录视频传油管了。于是他把那人的手臂放到肩上，费了好大力气才拖着挪到了巷子的角落上。他低头看着那人毫无反应地耷拉着脑袋，一气之下把那身棒球服甩进旁边的垃圾桶。

头顶的路灯打下一片昏黄的光，失重的垃圾桶和那人的影子便一齐在水泥路上摇摇晃晃。在迈克尔做着要不要把他丢在这里的心理斗争时，那头褐发在小巷深处的冷风中懒散地伸展开来，在冰冷的墙壁上罗织细碎的线条。随后他看到仰起的亦真亦假的讨好笑脸上，那双颤抖的蓝眼睛。

“冲动是魔鬼。”

二十分钟后迈克尔看着躺在他公寓沙发上的酒鬼，对他把吐了自己一身的陌生人带回家的行为如此评价道。

他说不太清看到那双眼睛时的感觉，只是恍惚间脑子里好像涌起了太多不相关的碎片——遥控器，啤酒瓶，破毛毯，旧式电视机的闪烁光线彻夜未眠地流淌在沙发上，接着很快淡去，只剩下眼前那一小片斑驳的蓝。

那人翻了个身，皮衣内袋里的驾照就沿着沙发边缘掉了下来，抖出一张泡过水之后无法辨认的照片，旁边写着泰德·科德的名字。而沙发上的人右脸则埋在头发散下的参差阴影里，眉心还有块小小结痂了的伤口。他的精神状态很差，眼眶的深陷程度看起来至少有三天没有好好睡觉。即便不包括那双眼睛，这张脸上留着的标志性细节也足够他记得很深。

遗憾的是几番搜寻之后迈克尔的海马体告诉自己，他与泰德先生的确是第一次见面。那些在纽约深夜闪现的泛着蓝光的画面，突然间变得无迹可寻，有如清晨时分消散的梦境。

迈克尔抓了抓头发，觉得还是等明天他醒过来的时候本人求证直接得多，毕竟前不久那张便利贴也是莫名其妙就出现在冰箱上。虽然他宁愿这张便利贴从没出现，这样他至少可以省下一件棒球服和一杯苹果马提尼的钱。

桌子上暗着的手机突然亮了一下，并提示有二十四通未接来电，有两通来自麦克斯，剩下二十二通都是一个他没见过的号码。也许是新片约，也许是骚扰电话，但他现在也没那个闲情逸致去管——直到他在手机顶端弹出的即时新闻里出现了泰德·科德的名字。

他揉了好几遍眼睛才敢看清这条新闻完整的标题：泰德·科德下落不明，科德企业或将易主。

而此时下落不明的发明家泰德本人就躺在他家的沙发上，醉成一滩烂泥。

经他准确计算泰德先生一共睡了十二个小时零四分。一宿没睡好的迈克尔后来索性坐在客厅里盯着泰德看，尝试唤起一些记忆，虽然他看了两个多小时也没看出什么名堂。

泰德醒来的时候，迈克尔已经困得连打三个哈欠打算回房间补觉，转身时余光不经意瞥到沙发上的皮夹克动了一动，接着他就看到当事人眼神朦胧地抓着头发爬了起来。迈克尔赶紧冲回泰德视线前的那块沙发上，等他做出什么反应。

那双微微睁开的眼睛里确实泛上了一小块金色，从这个角度看却像是太阳灼烧留下的琉璃光斑。他以一种极其缓慢而又轻柔的方式转动了眼球，眸底沉淀的浑浊灰蓝才渐渐如云翳般散去，直至脸上最后一点迷茫也变成昨晚在维克托酒吧门口看到的笑容。眉眼自然舒展的同时，有几处近乎生硬虚伪的感情流露忽而挥过，又被藏进了他扑动眼睫的破碎阴影下。

随后他扯了扯身上的皮夹克，万分从容地道出一句问候：“早上好啊，金色先生。”

先不说中午十二点已经脱离了早上的范畴，这声问候立马把整个气氛搞得像一夜春宵后那样莫名其妙。就算迈克尔不计较昨晚他醉酒吐了自己一身，但这话里“你我都很享受”的态度真的不太对劲。

“你不记得你昨晚吐了我一身还糟蹋了我最喜欢的棒球服的事了吗，泰德·科德先生？”

“记得，不过我猜那身棒球服是你昨天下午刚买的，你扔掉的时候我看见上面标签没拆。”泰德一边尝试惹怒迈克尔一边拾掇自己，末了抛给他一个十分欠揍的笑容，“原来我昨晚有告诉你我的名字吗？”

迈克尔气不打一处来。转念一想拿起桌子上的遥控器，调出即时新闻然后叫泰德自己看。

主持人用极快的语速解释着科德企业的财政危机以及创始人的风流韵事，把午间新闻弄得有些三流娱乐报道的味道。后者似乎非常认真地看着电视上自己的快照，有那么一瞬间，他脸上闪过一个漫不经心的苦笑，而转过头看迈克尔的时候眼神里又寻不到分毫在意，“差不多是这样，不过有一点他说错了。”

一阵刻意的沉默之后，他纠正道：“科德企业没有出现什么财政危机。我昨天刚卖了它。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *：酒吧的名字引用自雷蒙德·钱德勒《漫长的告别》中出现的维克托酒吧。


	3. Chapter 3

听到泰德轻描淡写地说自己把科德企业卖了，迈克尔几乎是五雷轰顶。倒也不是替他可惜，只是眼前这人对现实大事无关风月的态度着实让他震惊。当然他也不清楚为什么泰德要这么做，自己这种阶段性的好管闲事说到底还是因为那些突然出现又消失的碎片——像千万粒互不相关的散落尘埃，落在了同一张老照片上面。

但从泰德的反应看来，他们之前的确不认识，至少不是那种可以马上说出对方名字的程度。迈克尔寻思着一面之缘记不得也无伤大雅，但昨晚不经意触到那片柔软的蓝又让他觉得不能轻易作罢。

不过他打心底里觉得，要是泰德能有哪怕一点为自己的行为赔罪的意思，捡到身价几百万美元的发明家这事绝不会像现在这么糟。

他一脸迷茫地坐在沙发上，看着新闻里那张模糊的快照发呆。直到听到浴室里传来一阵阵流水声，他才发现泰德·科德先生已经把这里当自己家了。也许自己昨晚根本不应该去那个什么破酒吧。

半小时后，科德企业的前老板光鲜亮丽地从浴室里走出来，看起来完全不像是个三天没睡觉的酒鬼。他甚至还刮了胡子。迈克尔放下手里吃了一半的中餐外卖，翻了个白眼，打算直接出门。

然而起身的瞬间泰德就凑过来挡在自己身前——旋即那一身熟稔于心的味道像是五月的玫瑰花海一般涌来，缠绕着些许鬓角厮磨的暧昧，逼得迈克尔连连后退。

在此之前，他从没想过共享气味这事竟会如此亲密。而那余味里剩下热烘烘的奶油味道，汇上敞开的浴室里淌出来的潮湿雾气，惹得他在一阵莫名的眩晕之中耳根发烫。

“你去哪？”后者则丝毫没有察觉到迈克尔的闪躲，他自然也对这种程度的接触不多介怀。

迈克尔眼神回撤，背对泰德走向门边并试图从这种气味漩涡中抽身。他甩了甩脑袋，转身朝褐发人的方向看去，突兀的几秒怔忡让那个手臂环胸的动作显得有些多余。

“工作，老兄。”迈克尔一边掩饰自己的无措一边穿鞋子，他听到自己的声音不知为何有些颤抖，“再不去今天美国就又多一个无业游民了。”

语毕在抬眼的余光里泰德朝自己一笑，但他站在落地窗前用身体打出一片阴影，只剩轮廓四周的昼日银光在流淌。接着迈克尔听到他说：“介于你把我的驾照拿走了，那是不是意味着我可以蹭个顺风车？”

迈克尔愣了几秒，开始在脑内搜索他什么时候发现驾照被自己拿走的。他发现搜寻无果，才慌张从口袋里掏出驾照作势朝泰德的方向丢过去，并声称“没有人要你这张破驾照”之后把那张一脸得逞的笑容甩在了门后。

大都会之上灰蓝的天空吞吐着一股汹涌的冷风，又影影绰绰地倒映着斑驳的城市玻璃。迈克尔沿着逼仄的天际线飞行，如同轻擦过巨型鱼类身侧的庞大鱼鳞。等到午时的耀眼阳光褪去，那些闪烁的亮片就将一片片地剥落，沉到海底。

他漂浮在整片的斑斓珊瑚之上，空气在脚边轻轻拨弄，便把自己送出去好远。这种快速移动总让他恍惚觉得时间好像被谁折叠，将脚下成片的高楼大厦，揉成身后一个模糊的点。

迈克尔觉得遇见泰德至今的十来个小时也大概如此。虽然带泰德回家这事有百分之五十出于冲动，但他确实也想搞清楚这一切。而现在泰德醒了，他却在和对方有一搭没一搭的拉扯中窝囊地跑出了自己家，在大都会上空魂不守舍地游荡。

好吧，也许百分之一百都是冲动。

接着午时的短暂日照如退潮一般被另一侧的高楼海浪卷走，他沿着这条单色游廊穿行，连影子都不愿流连。直至国际正联的纽约使馆出现在他眼前，迈克尔才想起自己半小时前还想着回麦克斯的电话。现在进去怕是免不了挨骂了。

他在建筑前落地，下沉的气流顺势将周身的尘埃沙砾卷起，在身后翻成一片破碎朦胧的星云。在雾蒙蒙的季节，云翳街景里上浮的暌违感显得漫不经心，却让迈克尔的多愁善感变得有些莫名其妙。

二十秒后，他和泰德一起出现在麦克斯的办公室里。

显然迈克尔此时是二十五世纪来的金色先锋，泰德身着蓝色的制服让他比平时更加惹眼，也让前者更加摸不着头脑——科德企业的老板是国际正联的蓝甲虫而他居然完全没有听说过。

有一段时间他就盯着泰德那身品味极差的制服看，泰德又以几个白眼回敬他，夹在中间的麦克斯则无言看着他们俩用眼神打架。几个来回下来，麦克斯都被这种新型消遣把戏搞得快精神虚弱了。

“打住。”麦克斯用力地在他的办公桌上扣了一下，“能别强迫我看你们俩表演默片二人转了行吗？”

迈克尔的反射弧好像现在才开始发作。他像是突然回过神来一样，以一种非常夸张的面部表情辅助他表达对这件事的惊讶：“麦克斯，他怎么会出现在这里？”

“如你所见，我是国际正联成员。”站在旁边的泰德慢悠悠接过他的话，用掺着半分调笑的语气解释显而易见的事实，迈克尔的质问听起来几乎没什么真实度。

坐在对面的麦克斯掏了掏他耳朵里的茧子，似乎已经懒得对他们俩的小剧场发表任何意见了。他抽着令人作呕的雪茄，又慢动作式地吐出好几串烟圈之后，才把眼睛放回迈克尔身上来。即使麦克斯嘴都没动一下，那倦容里夹杂着的几分不耐也把“给我闭嘴”四个大字打在脸上了。

“比起为什么泰德会出现这里，你不如解释一下为什么失踪三天还不接我电话？”语毕麦克斯叹出长长一口烟气，屋子里霎时充溢着窗外街景一样舒卷的雾霭。

“等着，我什么时候失踪三天了？”

“大前天、前天和昨天，共计三天。”说完他还拿出手机里的通话记录，打给金色先锋的两通未接电话指向大前天和前天的日期，没有第三通大概是因为麦克斯懒得打了。

接着他想起昨晚安顿完泰德之后自己并没有检查那二十四通未接来电的日期，而麦克斯的话和满屋子燃烧的树皮味让迈克尔更加满头雾水。因为他现在试着去搜寻两天前的记忆，却无法找到任何具体的事件。

那几处空白的地方像是日记簿里被撕下的突兀空缺，只有破碎的纸屑粘在隆起的边缘。


	4. Chapter 4

针对金色先锋无故翘班三天的工作失职，麦克斯提出让迈克尔接下来三天都在国际正联纽约使馆的监视台前度过。当然迈克尔对这个惩罚也无力回天，因为除了在某个充满西部风情的酒吧外捡到一位他不认识的队友之外，他根本不记得那几天发生了什么。

荣恩对他表示同情，但又委婉地说他必须得给其他队员作出表率，否则以后大家都会无故翘班了。换言之，火星猎人也救不了他。

监视工作比起恢复记忆来说还是要轻松得多的。迈克尔坐在工作台前盯着屏幕上的数据失神，思考禁足解除之后找纳布神了解一下这方面的治疗。

当然迈克尔还没有完全说服自己失忆这茬。之前的事情在他脑袋里依旧有迹可循，并且也未显露出分毫混沌不清的状态，这与他认知里的失忆症有些许不同。但过去三天就像是从他的日历上消失了一样，在奋力追寻之后还像描写字迹一样在背面留下深如沟壑般的无力感。同时他又无比确信这一切都与泰德有关。

基于那种陌生又暧昧的距离拉扯，泰德对待迈克尔的态度最多就像一个不知姓名的露水情人。虽然迈克尔的宣称本来对麦克斯来说就没有什么信服度，但他轻描淡写的应和让对话变成了他们俩的玩笑。这除了掩盖迈克尔表现出来的局外人立场，也拐弯抹角地解释了那些泛着雪花的模糊残象——他们确实认识，甚至还有表演双人段子的默契。

这种事实互斥又给他的失忆症加上了一个“定向”的描述词，因为显然迈克尔不记得他们有过这种交情。只忘记国际正联某个常规成员，跟只忘记过去三天怎么看都像同一回事。更别说这个国际正联成员很有可能就是始作俑者。不过要想给泰德定罪，他还少了一样核心证据。

半夜一点他坐在监视器前投下的微黄光线里，有一段时间尘埃碎屑都在成片的柔软细雾中流淌，像是光芒织就的丝绸上无数颗跃动的火花。迈克尔听见身后刻意放轻的脚步声，落在大厅里那张毛毡地毯的万千沙粒上。开裂的窸窣响声在无人的四野里放大，于是一阵痕痒就轻轻挠进了迈克尔的耳际和手心。

他想转过椅子去看来人是谁，一个身影却突然挡住了房间里孤星般的光源。迈克尔抬眸的瞬间，恰好撞上一双他好长一段时间里都无法忘记的蓝眼睛。

泰德没有戴着面罩，褐色头发从毛绒绒的脖子之后探出来，连同柔软的眼睫，沾上些许监视台屏幕逸出的光芒。那张背着光的面容的轮廓被掺着杂质的黑色描摹，接着又慢慢形成一个轻佻的笑容。泰德站在他的安全距离之内，轻轻道了一声晚上好。

“不打算解释一下吗？”迈克尔抬头看着他，一股莫名的怒气突然涌过喉头，干巴巴地悬在问句的末尾。

“解释什么？”倚着操作台的泰德摆了摆手，侧脸时稍稍皱起的眉头扯过那块小小的伤口，“又不是我害得你三天缺勤的。”

他放轻的声音在黑夜里层层叠叠地荡去，有几秒时间没有人去回应。被迈克尔的沉默噎得自找没趣，泰德歪了歪头，转身要走。

然而停留在桌面的手却被猛地囚住，旋即指间缠上一阵若有似无的冰凉。迈克尔起身挡住他的去向，转椅被起身的动作踢进身前那块稍浓一些的黑暗中，转了好几圈才停下。安全距离就这样径直被打碎。

泰德被迈克尔的蛮劲抵在操作台上，上身止不住向后仰时，腰际触到一整片监视器上的按钮，嘀嘀嗒嗒的电子警报声此起彼伏。他肆无忌惮地对上那双怒气冲冲的眼睛，任凭来者的温热鼻息在自己颈项间流转。

“别装傻了。”他压低了嗓子一字一顿，跟白天里连连躲避的态度大有不同，“为什么要这么做？”

收回前话，这种直截了当还是让他切实吓了一跳。不过先锋的恼羞成怒跟恨与杀意八杆子也打不着，泰德清楚。那个人只是向来都不喜欢被人蒙在鼓里罢了。于是他用一个没有意义的笑容和回敬，除了言行举止里往常的玩笑意味，看不出别的东西。

不知为何，迈克尔好长一段时间都没有对那个笑容做出任何反应。在剪得破碎褴褛的阴影筛过的光点里，泰德看见他上下滚动的喉结。

他们以一种极其暧昧的姿势对峙的时候，使馆的楼梯在夜里吱呀作响。察觉到好像有人下楼的迈克尔循着声音侧过头去看，只看到大厅门口盯着他们俩一脸黑线的奥伯龙。

在彼此动作凝滞的一阵尴尬沉默之后，他缓缓抛出一句“你们没听到这玩意响了很久吗”，并指向他们身后指示灯闪个不停的操作台，和显示器上弹出的无数个“热键被占用”的提示窗口。

在无机质的电子警报声中迈克尔无言看向自己扣紧的手，姗姗来迟的危机意识烫得他吓了一跳。他猛地泄去抵着泰德的力气，连连后退几步，那阵响了接近五分钟的电子警报音合奏才随之戛然而止。

接着他张牙舞爪地尝试用肢体语言解释，但结结巴巴蹦出来的基本是这样一些无力的语句：“听着，事情不是你想的那样……”

然而奥伯龙头也不回地上了楼，根本没打算听他解释。他们俩那点破事哪个国际正联的成员不知道？比起那些说服力为零的推脱他只在乎麦克斯花大价钱购置的监视器有没有出问题。

目送着他离去的迈克尔在欲哭无泪中被泰德拍了拍肩膀。褐发人眨了眨眼睛揉着发酸的手腕，从他身边悠悠飘走时脸上还悬着刚刚那个轻笑。

“欠你的棒球服会还你的。”这句是特意凑在他耳边说的。随后裹挟着柔软的余音走入黑夜里，洒脱得没有留下丝毫痕迹。

迈克尔发现自己的软硬兼施在他那里顶多只留下几分挣扎的水花，而他的谜题却打下无尽的省略号，像此时差点宕机的监视器屏幕上跳动的像素逗点，除了故障诊断以外证明不了什么。

那天夜里他在国际正联的电脑里找到几份出勤记录的存档，刚好指向他行踪不明的那三天。当然，这些命名为“科西嘉岛爆炸”的文件里的确找不到半个金色先锋的影子，他都快怀疑自己那几天也许真的去哪里逍遥喝断片了。

直到他在文件里找到一份诡异的行动报告。


	5. Chapter 5

显然那份行动报告是泰德写的——上面有他的署名。诡异的地方是报告的内容，迈克尔从头翻到尾，里面只有大量的乱码，根本拼凑不出一句完整的话。问题是它竟然没被打回来，还存档在国际正联的电脑里。

鉴于泰德的态度，他就算直接去问八成也撬不出什么东西。说到这点，他真的很好奇泰德这一切举动到底是在掩饰什么——不管他搞出什么乱子人前泰德总是笑脸相迎。而只要他逢场作戏，所有人都会以为迈克尔是在装神弄鬼。

麦克斯让迈克尔接下来三天都在使馆里呆着的时候，他就闹了一遍，爬到桌子上对天发誓宣称自己不知道到底发生了什么。当时泰德抱着手臂头都不抬，悠悠抛出一句“我可以作证，先锋绝对没有出去鬼混”，在场的人就对两手指天的迈克尔翻了个白眼，走出了会议室。

他第一次觉得被人当成白痴这件事情让自己如此无力。

总之，他决定打消任何向本人询问的想法，部分是因为泰德在瞒天过海这方面似乎很有一手，部分则是因为……他们之间那种微妙的暧昧。

在那几个拳头打棉花的来回里，泰德总能轻而易举地将安全距离拨到身后，不着痕迹地在毫不相干的事情上引出接近炽热的旖旎。迈克尔猜这种特质大概与他花花公子的本性有关，但却从没想过纵横情场多年的自己也会中招。

好吧，也许并没有很多年。

想到这里迈克尔又用力地甩了甩头。那种灼人的滚烫沿着渗出的细汗擦过喉结和颈项，蜻蜓点水似地触摸每一寸肌肤，温柔又猛烈，就像一个又一个的谎言。

而他现在正企图用物理的方式脱身。

虽然没有多大用处，但他飘忽的眼神突然间回到屏幕上时，正好捕捉到行动报告上另外一个名字。

“科西嘉岛？什么时候的事来着？”

迈克尔拿着那份行动报告敲开小碧房门的时候，她正坐在沙发上搽身体乳，浓浓的椰子香精味在开门的时候扑了迈尔克一脸。他开门见山地挑明了那起事件，却得到烈火这样一个云里雾里的反问。看来不是只有他没有记忆。

“25号的爆炸案，你忘了吗？”

他很贴心地给小碧指出那行字，对面则眯起眼睛把脸贴在那张纸上，阅读时还带着一个没看明白的表情。迈克尔等她做出反应等了好长一段时间，期间渐渐觉得这条线索大概要告吹了。

但他的绝望还没持续多久，她就发出一声恍然大悟的“噢”，像是终于读懂一行只有三个字的诗一样。

“我想起来了。就是那次爆炸搞得陶娜差点化了。”她直起身来，将眼神从那张纸上挪开，调整焦距时眸底的颜色都在泛动。

“陶娜也在？”迈克尔抓抓脑袋，又瞟了一眼行动报告上的名单，“可是上面只有你和泰德的名字。”

闻言她搽身体乳的动作停了下来，在手臂留下一小团突兀的白色乳霜，像是在重新编织细节一样陷进了一小会儿的沉默。迈克尔猜这是因为她的记忆与现实产生了偏差。

接着他看到小碧一边不停地抽搐着嘴唇，一边小声吐出几个嘶哑的音节，并恍惚觉得房间里的温度在悄然升高。再回去看时，她手臂上没有抹开的身体乳正在慢慢融化，流下的几道白色水痕冒出椰子油般热烘烘的味道。他才发现烈火的瞳孔对着眼前刻意的空荡颤抖，旋即周身开始无法控制地发起烫来。

“小碧！”他低斥了一声，朝她伸出的手却被汹涌而来的热意猛地推开。迈克尔连连后退，沿着她浑身火焰几乎触及的四壁张开了防御力场，顷刻间大片淡蓝色的玻璃拔地而起。

几乎是同一刻，房间里四处吞吐的火舌攒动着朝她周遭收拢，满屋子烈焰最终只剩几颗跳动的星火。她狠狠吸气又狠狠吐出，双眸中涣散的颜色才在抽身之后逐渐沉淀下来，映出空气中那些被烧成灰烬的尘埃。

“你没事吧？”迈克尔抓住她的肩膀，试图拾回她的目光，然而烈火的身体仍然近乎滚烫。

“先锋，不光是她，”她喘着粗气，又奋力把喉腔中呼之欲出的热浪咽下，“你……你也在。”

*

路过麦克斯办公室的时候，迈克尔听到他在跟泰德打电话——因为他冲电话那头大喊“为什么要卖了科德企业”。好问题，迈克尔表示他也想知道。

总之，他成功从对话中偷听到泰德的下落，并顺势从纽约使馆溜了出去。收回前话，他还是得找泰德本人问个明白。

在烈火差点把她的房间烧了之后，她向迈克尔复述了那些导致她失控的记忆碎片。之所以说是碎片，是因为大部分闪回都是不连贯的画面，有些地方则是凌乱的色块、模糊的局部。她说她脑子里闪过先锋胸前的星星，泰德的臭虫，爆炸之后的蘑菇云里涌出了大片的乌鸦，地上一滩刺眼的血泊，然后一切记忆就像汹涌的退潮，只有道道斑驳的痕迹被留在了浅滩。

这个描述听起来很耳熟。他当下就想起在纽约某条逼仄小巷里深夜冷风衔来的残像，一片片掉在湿漉漉的石砖小道上，摔成载着月光的玻璃。不论当时发生了什么，他非常肯定这一切都与泰德有关。除了记忆在那三天时间里发生的扭曲，还因为另外一个他差点忘记的细节。

使馆里的成员都跑到她的房间看发生了什么事时，小碧只好推脱道自己刚刚准备DIY桑拿房，不小心下手太重——想也知道是谁提供的馊主意。一阵喧闹中迈克尔才想起，那份行动报告是泰德写的。

这意味着他是当时的行动队长。

此时一阵纽约的冷风与他撞了个满怀，将他耀眼的金发往后拨。他压下重心，在空中轻轻绕过街角故障的路灯，接着在不远处坐落的巨大霓虹灯旁停下。他到了。

这家酒吧比起几个街区以外的维克托要热闹上百倍，或许迈克尔应该称之为夜店。以他对泰德的第一印象来说，企业老总会来这种地方并不让他感到惊讶，但打电话时的麦克斯却好像是第一次听说。

“夜店？你是不是吃错药了？”这是麦克斯的原话。

迈克尔一路绕过拥挤的舞池，中途惹上一身酸甜的樱桃酒味，又嗅见上千种刺鼻的脂粉香，才在旋转的镜面球投下的斑驳闪光中，找到那张熟悉的笑脸。

他正要吻上一个女孩的嘴角。


	6. Chapter 6

迈克尔不记得他是怎样穿过眼前恣意的狂欢，走到泰德面前的。但他知道自己看起来十足的狼狈——不知道是谁的威士忌打翻在他的领口，又不知道是谁踩了他的鞋子两脚。此时周遭汹涌的酒意吊着一股怒气，沿着适才洒在他颈项间的冰冷酒液渗进相接的皮肤里。那种感觉几乎就像一记耳光那样热辣，胡乱地笞打在他发红的脖子上。

在两双嘴唇几乎相触之际，他粗暴地伸手将泰德从沙发里一把拉起，后者笑意盈盈的吻就这么搁进了半空。那个女孩明显以为泰德惹上了什么麻烦，匆忙地跑进了身后的人群中，没一会儿就找不到人了。正好迈克尔也没有那个心情找借口来打发她。

泰德喝得烂醉。那个镜面球将远处吧台罗陈的玻璃樽子、头顶转动的四色霓虹，和这一隅夜色中起舞的荷尔蒙折射揉杂，绘成他眼下淡淡的红色。接着他的前臂缠上迈克尔的脖颈，试图直起自己绵软的身体，却在铺天盖地的酒意里一个踉跄，将他们之间的距离拉得更近。

“金色先生？”他半眯着眼睛，只用眼睫下露出的那一小块蓝色去回应迈克尔的目光。那几个音节仿佛被他放进口中细细咀嚼，接着像蜘蛛一样吐出潮湿柔软的银线。他包裹着烈酒的吐息重重地扑在迈克尔的脖子上，半梦半醒地煽动着那一股悬而未决的怒气。

迈克尔在闪烁的霓虹下看见泰德被酒染红的嘴唇和舌尖，几乎是下意识地调整了呼吸，才能以一种相对冷静的声音开口。

“科西嘉岛，到底发生了什么事？”

在这样一个毫发毕现的光影角度，迈克尔不觉得自己会错过泰德脸上任何一个表情。然而他的碎发随着眼睫一齐垂下，嘴边含着浅浅的笑意，除此之外并没有更多反应。真是个糟糕的时机，迈克尔想。

“你也想来一杯吗？”他说，手里攥着的高脚杯凑近迈克尔的侧脸，绯红的玻璃壁氤氲着一股冰冷的雾气，沿着后者温热的肌肤擦去。

“别喝了。”

迈克尔伸手去夺，摇摇晃晃的酒鬼却猛地将酒杯抽回，顿时杯中的高度数液体就像失重的瀑布一样向后泄出，在空中形成一整块晶莹的红玉，接着清脆掷地。眼前人的手指一松，兴意阑珊地将手中空空如也的玻璃杯也一并舍弃。

他看见泰德睁开眼睛朝自己靠近，刚刚扑空的吻就在一切崩塌之际落在了他的唇上。

那些泰德咽下的冰冷苦味就像浅尝辄止的烈酒余梦，扑腾着忽之缠上他微微颤抖的唇峰。迈克尔被突如其来的亲密接触吓了一跳，满屋子的塑料音乐和攒动人潮却像一股冲力将他反推上去，无意中应允了那个吻和接下来发生的一切。

他蹭到泰德的鼻尖，鬓边的碎发，以及眉心那块小小的痂，那些本不必费心描述的细节此时都变得像是夏日蚊蝇蛰下的小小疹子，千方百计渴求着他去触碰。而那人的脸上却读不出丝毫躁动，不去加深，亦不去回撤。

妈的。迈克尔在心里暗骂了一声，闭眼阖下的万千冲动在睁眼的瞬间再度涌出，且越发猛烈。他上下滚动喉结，旋即朝那双浅浅停留的唇咬去，一口气将所有来自泰德的苦涩回味勾进嘴里。

接着一切都乱了套。科西嘉岛的爆炸、使馆电脑的故障提示，所有不明不白的回忆全都被他抛进身后，就像坠落在地上的玻璃杯一样溅出锐利的水花，在旋转镜面球的折射下闪着旖旎的香槟色光芒。

接着呢？泰德推开了他。

那瞬间迈克尔觉得所有他丢失的东西处于几近苏醒的边缘，好的坏的，顷刻间又被推进了深不见底的泥潭里。他像狠狠吃了一个巴掌般连连后退，不经意间还踩到几片散落的玻璃碎屑，抬眼只见泰德脸上几乎挂不住的讪笑，活像硬碴子扎进了软鞋底。

他不知该做何反应，只察觉周遭的音乐声在渐渐变小，头顶霓虹胡乱地挣扎之后投下两束垂直的白光，恰好打在泰德打碎的那个玻璃杯上。一阵穿堂风之后舞池里意犹未尽的荷尔蒙气息也跟着窜进下沉的夜里，身边不知何时涌来一群聒噪的男男女女，迈克尔杵在原地好一会儿，怔忡中目光仍停留在泰德的身上。

而对面的人又像之前一样，停下来细细整理衣装。他抻好迈克尔适才拉扯过的领子，手背用力擦过被咬得发红的唇边，接着正好夹克，径直擦着迈克尔的肩膀走了出去。

一段短暂的沉默之后，不知是谁用手肘捅了捅发呆的迈克尔，说了一句：“哥们，你被甩了耶。”

*

麦克斯气冲冲地喊他来自己办公室之前，迈克尔就料到自己会被叫去喝茶。执勤期间擅离职守，估计惩罚就不是禁足三天那么简单了。

他背着手站在麦克斯的桌子前，盘算着待会麦克斯要是问到自己还是最好供认不讳，没准人家可能会发发慈悲酌情处理。然而麦克斯只是一脸不耐烦地坐在扶手椅上抽烟，抖着二郎腿不时还送他几个白眼。

良久，憋得满头大汗的迈克尔终于忍不住开口。

“麦克斯，你到底要干……”

最后一个疑问词是麦克斯用杀气硬生生逼回去的，迈克尔立马决定自己还是闭嘴保命的好。

“甲虫死哪去了？”他捏着雪茄的烟嘴，撇给迈克尔一个十分强硬的语气。

迈克尔还以为这事就跟他一个人有关。不过麦克斯问他蓝甲虫的下落也是白搭，昨晚那个人从酒吧走出去之后就人间蒸发了，而迈克尔觉得自己八成后悔亲了他。是的，还有两成他不确定。

就当他支支吾吾说不出个所以然来的时候，麦克斯盯着他把一份八卦杂志丢在了桌子上，并叫他自己看。

大多情况下迈克尔对自己在媒体上的出镜都是来者不拒的，但当看到花边杂志封面上的自己——尽管像素极差还有无数噪点——正忘情亲吻一位男性时，他可就不这么想了。并且他定睛一看，版头里还用硕大的字体写着：金色先锋激吻照释出，对象竟是科德企业前老板？

完了。他心想。


End file.
